I en verden af tal
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew er en teenager født med evnen til at se tal over folks hoveder siger, hvor farlige de er, og i puberteten begynder at få blinker i disse folks fortid om, hvorfor de er så farlige. Den nye overførsel i skolen, en albino, er en 10, og hvad der bekymrer Mathew er, hvor tæt han synes at være at forsøge at komme til ham.


1 to 10 Danish version written 14 Mar 19

Title changed to "In a world of numbers" from "1 to 10"

Title: I en verden af tal

**Disclaimer: Dansk er ikke mit modersmål. Hvis jeg begår fejl, så sig det.**

* * *

Resumé:

Mathew er en teenager født med evnen til at se tal over folks hoveder siger, hvor farlige de er, og i puberteten begynder at få blinker i disse folks fortid om, hvorfor de er så farlige. Den nye overførsel i skolen, en albino, er en 10, og hvad der bekymrer Mathew er, hvor tæt han synes at være at forsøge at komme til ham.

* * *

Mathew er en teenager født med evnen til at se tal over folks hoveder siger, hvor farlige de er, og begynder i puberteten til at begynde at få blinker i disse folks fortid om, hvorfor de er så farlige. Og de glimt bliver til mere og mere, jo mere han kender personen.

En normal barn ville være en en, måske en to, når de er vrede, fordi... Godt... ulykker kan ske. For eksempel, hvad hvis et barn skubbede nogen, og de faldt og ramte deres hoved, og at endte med at dræbe dem?

Farlige.

Alle kan være dødbringende, hvis skubbet nok, trods alt.

Den ene gang han gik på en militærbase med sin bror, det var da han så det højeste antal han nogensinde har-en syv. Måske er nogen dygtig nok og trænet til at dræbe folk. Måske.

Hvilket bringer ham til det nye barn i skolen. Albino med en 10 over hans hoved. Den ene ved navn Gilbert, der holdt forsøger at blive hans ven og komme tæt på ham.

Han håbede, han ikke var paranoid. Han håbede, at hans ikke at rapportere ham ikke var et væddemål på en rigtig morder. Men hvad kunne han sige? At han mistænkte nogen var farlig? Og hvordan ville han forklare det? For nu, men han ville bare prøve og høfligt holde ham væk. Måske var han bare en flink dreng, men han havde aldrig taget fejl af hans, ja, UM evne før. Hvad var der med Gilbert? Og var han virkelig bare at være paranoid tænkning han måske forsøger at komme tæt på ham til en dag myrde ham?

* * *

***Preussen***

...

* * *

Så her var han, stak i high school endnu en gang. Indrømmet, denne gang var af egen fri vilje og ikke på grund af hans yngre bror sende ham tilbage endnu en gang for at holde ham ude af vejen. Nope, dette var bona fide hans gode natur, han gør dette som en tjeneste for Franny bukser, der ønskede at sikre, at hans dreng Canada var okay.

Hvem havde nogensinde hørt om en nation, der tog så lang tid at vække efter døden? Det var uden fortilfælde. Nationerne blev altid født og vidste, hvem de var. Men Mathew ærligt syntes at have nogen anelse om, hvem han virkelig var. Gilbert havde holdt øje med ham i månedsvis nu, og han aldrig gav nogen antydning af, at han selv vidste, hvem han var, og var bare at gå om at være et menneske for dælen af det. Han syntes ikke engang at være i stand til at føle sin egen borgers følelser!

Han havde endda fået i en kamp og udstansede et par mennesker tæt ved bare at se Mathew reaktion... og bortset fra et væmmes look og en mistænksomt snart ankommer lærer efter Mathew forlod, godt han ikke havde fået den reaktion, han ledte efter ud af ham.

Hvilket efterlod ham med ganske akavet knibe.

Ja, Frankrigs søn var i live, eller i det mindste syntes at have med held blevet reincarnated, men var han stadig en nation? Han havde handlet så... Menneskelige. Havde han brudt den cyklus af reinkarnation, hvor han kom tilbage, men ikke fuldt ud og ville forblive menneske i hele dette liv? Ville han være i stand til at låse sine erindringer i sidste ende, men har ingen nation beføjelser?

Eller var det faktisk ikke hans søn, og han var forkert, og det var et menneske, der lige er sket for at ligne hver eneste reinkarnation af Canada havde hidtil? Og med selv de fleste af hans manerer også? Preussen vidste ikke, hvad de skulle tro, eller endda hvad de skulle ringe tilbage til Frankrig om. Som han virkelig var nødt til at gøre snart eller Franny bukser ville være for bekymret for at vente tilbage og faktisk kommer her selv... og det ville være et rod. Han ønskede ikke, at hans ven skulle bekymre sig eller føle sig såret, hvis denne nye version af Mathew Williams ikke kunne huske hans gamle faderfigur.

Så det efterlod ham med spørgsmålet... Hvad skulle han gøre her?


End file.
